


The Most Amazing Dream

by MusingsOfSaturn



Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sleigh Ride, cosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfSaturn/pseuds/MusingsOfSaturn
Summary: Kristoff contemplates the future while on a sleigh ride. Beside him, Anna enjoys the most amazing dream.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Most Amazing Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Today’s prompt is all about jealousy, nature, and naivety, and while I just couldn’t bring myself to write something as troubling as jealousy for these two, I do hope you enjoy a bit of naive nature fluff! At first I wasn’t very happy with this one, but after some proofreading and playing around with it, I think it’s pretty sweet. :)  
> ~ Saturn

Sven kept the sleigh moving forward at a steady pace, cutting through familiar forests of ancient spruces as the reindeer stepped confidently and lithely through the snow. Kristoff had given up on steering long ago. He could trust his companion to find his way to the cabin that had long-been his home on his solo harvesting trips.

This time, though, he was solo no more.

Anna had been exhausted. She took to being queen like a duck took to water. After all, she had been trained for it. But weeks of state visits, poring over important documents, and answering to disputes from every corner of the kingdom had turned into months, and finally an entire year had passed. It had taken its toll.

She was still vibrant and lively outwardly, always the picture-perfect regent that he knew she would be, but when it was just the two of them, she had expressed her stress and tiredness to Kristoff in a weary voice that broke his heart.

Eager to ease some of that burden, Kristoff hadn’t allowed her to protest when he decided she needed a break. Her efforts to refuse him had been weak at best. Even she knew it was the best idea. everyone in the palace had been informed that the Queen was to take a week-long break from royal duties to visit the mountains with her fiancé. She was only to be disturbed in the most catastrophic of circumstances. In her absence, her most trusted advisor would see to matters of diplomacy and admin, and all her other duties would be waiting for her when she returned, well-rested and ready to resume.

Kristoff picked her up bridal-style and placed her gently atop the blankets in the sleigh. She giggled and tried to squirm away from him to seat herself as he goaded, “Until the end of this week, you won’t have to lift a finger. Or toe.” He flicked an affectionate finger over her nose. Afterwards, when she was properly settled and he clambered in beside her, he kissed her cheek tenderly and stated simply, “Let me take care of you.”

“Always,” she replied, gazing up at him with those blue eyes filled with so much love and warmth that he felt he could burst from it. She nestled herself into his side, and he wrapped one strong arm over her shoulder as he took the reins and directed Sven out of the kingdom.

Succumbing to her tiredness, Anna fell asleep soon after their departure. Part of him thought her almost-immediate snores were adorable. The other part wondered how someone as lithe and small as Anna could produce sounds as loud and inhuman as... that.

Kristoff hadn’t disturbed her. Rest was the whole point of this trip, after all. Instead, he listened to her heavy breaths and little murmurs, relaxed into the steady rhythm of the sleigh, and considered whether this was what life would be like for the two of them now.

In the beginning of their relationship, he’d felt like a fish out of water. He didn’t understand the table manners that came so easily to diplomats, struggled to hold his own in a ballroom against hundreds of dignitaries, and far preferred nights spent in a stable to being tucked up in the finery of a palace bed. His uncertainty and insecurity had weighed heavy on him for that first year after he’d met her.

But he’d learned. In the years that followed, he’d undergone tutoring, dance lessons, elocution classes, and more. Anna had said that it was completely unnecessary, that she’d love him even if he ate from a bowl on the floor, but the truth was that he was doing it for himself. He needed to feel sure of himself in this strange new world, because if he had his way, he’d be in it for a long time.

Kristoff had blanched when he first learned that Anna was going to be queen. No thought had filled him with as much terror as that one seemed to. In actuality, it suited both of them far more than their previous situation. Anna did thrive as queen, and, with his newfound understanding of the ways of royalty, he thrived at her side. Arendelle was in competant and caring hands with their new Queen and her devoted fiancé.

In truth, he was tired too. He had duties of his own, and did everything he could to support Anna as well. Now though, finally alone and with no to-do list the length of the ballroom waiting for them, Kristoff started to relax.

Their wedding was arranged for six months’ time, and preparations were well underway. After the wedding, they had plans for a diplomatic ‘honeymoon tour’ of the neighbouring kingdoms. He knew Anna was looking forward to travelling and seeing more of the world, and he was looking forward to standing proudly at her side as she did.

Following all that, he would be Prince Consort, with only one important role: provide an heir. He wondered what their children would like. Would they be blonde, or feisty little redheads? Would they inherit Kristoff’s broad frame, or Anna’s infinite collection of freckles? Would they be quiet and soft spoken, or boisterous and clumsy? There was so much uncertainty, and the thought of being a parent absolutely terrified him. In the same breath, it gave him a rush of delight as well. He knew one thing: those little children would be so, so loved.

He imagined their children growing up, blossoming into wonderful young princes and princesses. They’d be unruly toddlers, storming the palace and causing havoc. Then inqusitive children, desperate to explore and learn. Then - oh, gods - sullen teenagers, rebelling against the slightest rule. Then capable young adults, ready to face whatever the world threw at them with courage and love.

Perhaps he was being naive, and he was certainly getting ahead of himself. But the thought of this future that he never could have imagined before, of raising a small family into the capable heirs that the kingdom deserved with the love of his life with him all the time, was one that filled him with so much warmth and excitement that he didn’t care if he was being ridiculous.

Kristoff broke out of his reverie to see the snow-covered trees beginning to thin. Up ahead, he knew there would be a clearing with a hot spring and the cabin that would keep them sheltered for the week.

“Good job, Sven. That must be record time, buddy.” The reindeer only chuffed out a friendly sound in response. Kristoff knew what it meant. “Yeah, I’m happy to be here too.”

Beneath his arm and a bundle of thick blankets, he felt Anna stirring.

“Hi,” she mumbled, looking up at him as she blinked the sleep from her eyes.

“Hi.” He grazed her forehead with his lips, and she hummed softly in response.

“I’m feeling better already.” Anna smiled, leaning her head onto Kristoff’s chest. “I had the most amazing dream on the way,” she told him, “I dreamt that we were married, and had children - they were so cute, they looked just like you, but, like, little - and I dreamt how we were the most _amazing_ parents and they grew up to be the most _amazing_ children... except when they were teenagers. They were uncontrollable teenagers - I think they got that from me, but anyway- wait, I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”

Kristoff chuckled softly, pulling her in closer as the cabin came into view. “Don’t worry about it, feistypants. It sounds like it was a pretty wonderful dream.”


End file.
